The Biggest Ferris Wheel: Five Years Later
by blackangel1122
Summary: SEQUEL. The Biggest Ferris Wheel. What happened to their love story in five years time? Note: You can still understand without having to read the previous story.


**Summary**

SEQUEL (The Biggest Ferris Wheel). What happened to their love story in five years time? Note: You can still understand without having to read the previous story.

**Disclaimer**

This is a sequel to my fanfiction story The Biggest Ferris Wheel. But POT is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>The Biggest Ferris Wheel - Five Years Later<strong>

The place was indeed packed with people from Seigaku. The senpai-tachi from the tennis club were also there - Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Momo, Inui, Kawamura, and the Ichinen trio. The press were also there with their camera ready to snap pictures. Even famous people from the entertainment and sports industry were there.

Sakuno was getting nervous. Never in her life had she seen such a big crowd. Even though the place was big enough to accommodate at least a thousand people, the big-shots and famous figures that are present that day made the place smaller.

She gulped the lump forming in her throat.

"Just relax, Sakuno." Her grandmother, who was beside her, squeezed her hand. "Don't mind those people staring at you. Just imagine everyone naked."

She chuckled at her grandmothers suggestion. That may have eased her tension a little bit but that didn't stopped her face from blushing.

"Thanks, Obachan."

Sakuno tried to push the stares of the people around her. Also, she tried not to get distracted by those photographers who were snapping a picture of her. Her eyes are getting used to the flash of the camera by now. Dating a man who was famous all over Japan for the past five years had already got here used into camera flashes and paparazzi. Indeed, she shouldn't be scared at all. She tried to focus her attention to the man who was waiting for her a few meters away.

It was Ryoma. She can't see the man clearly since there were also people walking in front of her but she knows the figure of the man she had loved all these years.

Her eyes started to water. The heartbreak that she felt for her first love already belonged five years into her past. Their past. For the past five years, Ryoma had never done anything to hurt her again. He had made sure that she knows how deep his love is for her and that she is the only one. Although she must admit that Ryoma's way of showing that he cared is not as common as other guy's, she can still feel how much the man love her.

She was coming nearer to where Ryoma was standing.

Both of them had changed throughout the years. For example, Ryoma had now grown as tall as his brother Ryoga. However, he still wore the same poker face that he had on the first time they met.

Ryoga was right beside Ryoma, grinning widely - teasingly. She wanted to chuckle since she kind of knows what is running on the older man's head right now. She also saw how the older man nudged Ryoma on the elbow as she came into view. She also saw how Ryoma had given the man a deathly glare.

She chuckled this time. Indeed, nothing has changed with the man she loved all through these years. Except that she can feel the man's love now compared to before.

When her eyes met Ryoma's she was immediately caught into it. It was as intense as always. As if he was telling her that she is the most beautiful woman on the world. As if he was telling her that he can't see any other woman besides her.

It was sweet and romantic, at the same time.

When Sakuno and her grandmother reached Ryoma, her eyes watered again. Ryoma had bowed low in front of her grandmother, with his deepest gratitude.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was hugged by Ryoma's mother and father. Ryoga, smiling mischievously, locked her into his embrace. A tap on his shoulder signalled him to let go.

Ryoma took her hands and squeezed it. She squeezed back and tried her best to hold back her tears.

"You're beautiful.", Ryoma commented in a soft whisper as he placed her hands around his arm and guided the beautiful lady forward.

It won't be long before Ryuzaki Sakuno would finally become Echizen Sakuno. Ryoma's wife. Ryoma's one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I hope it came out well. Actually, I just decided to make a sequel since there were many who asked for it from my previous story, The Biggest Ferris Wheel.

So, how good do you think I did with this? Did I suck? Well, just leave me a review, ne? Onegai.


End file.
